


erased

by Dork Sister (Anootnoot)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), 僕だけがいない街 | ERASED
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist!Jon Snow, Boku Dake Ga Inai Machi, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Children, Erased, Fantasy, I am shit, Jonerys, Jonerys Week, Just read, Multi, R plus L does not equal J, Slow Updates, There is no rhaegarxlyanna here bih, Why do I still write, i dont know what i'm doing, idk - Freeform, what is an emotion, 僕だけがいない街
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anootnoot/pseuds/Dork%20Sister
Summary: Jon Snow, an artist from the quaint town of Winterfell, somehow possesses an ability to go back in time minutes before a life threatening incident, allowing him to prevent it from happening. When his mother is brutally murdered by an unknown assailant, Jon's ability suddenly sends him back seventeen years to when he was still in elementary school, giving him the opportunity to prevent a kidnapping incident that would bring forth changes he wouldn't anticipate and he would abhor.A/N: Character names as tags will be added as the story progresses and something is revealed. The same goes for the tags themselves.





	1. Flashing Before My Eyes: Act I

**Author's Note:**

> I do not claim the plot of the anime/manga ERASED|Boku dake ga Inai Machi as my own. This is a fanfiction based of off the anime/manga. I do not declare any of the fandoms mentioned here as my own either. 
> 
> So, this first chapter is just something I thought of while I was bored at school. This fic will include elements from the manga/anime especially in terms of plot but would certainly incorporate the elements from the GoT TV show and saga as well. The summary goes far over the first chapter but I'll be updating soon during semester break once I had rewatched the two TV series where the plot circles around. 
> 
> This chap, I guess, is just a taste of Jon's ability and a brief introduction of some characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New CHAPTER 1 is up!!!
> 
> This is only a taste of Jon's ability. This is actually like 2 minutes into the episode one of erased.
> 
> I'll be dividing a single episode into several acts so it takes less time to update.

_I’m scared._ Jon sighs. _Scared to dig too deep into myself_. He closes his eyes, imagining the encounter he had a few days ago.

He closes his eyes and sees. In the office once more with Varys. He sits on a cushioned red chair but still, he finds himself shifting uncomfortably in it. Tragically pessimistic Jon was cautious to think he’d satisfy the bald man.

Jon remembers his words exactly.

_“But, I must say that there is something that I found lacking.”_ He continued.

_There it is…_

 “I can’t tell what either, Jon Snow, but I daresay you know that feeling. I’ve been a writer for 20 years myself.  I know the management wouldn’t be willing to reproduce this if it won’t be the correct fit to fill our shelves with.”

Jon tries not to sigh. Rejected.  Again.

“My honest opinion; Mr. Snow, is dig deeper. Into yourself. That’s what art is about, as you know. See through the barriers. Don’t stop here. Don’t be afraid .” Varys stood up from his seat. He handed the portfolio back to Jon as he gave a smile that looked quite unnatural. Jon nodded politely as he left the office, feeling dejected.

Jon opens his eyes slowly. _If only I’d done things differently._ He stared into the dim lights above him blankly _. It pops into my head every day. I don’t think of it much though. It’s just words. As soon as it comes to mind, they disappear._

He exhales a breath he forgot he was holding. _I’m scared. Scared to dig too deep into myself._

_-_

At 27, Jon needed a job much more than the job at a conveniently-near-his-apartment pizza place in King’s Landing that he currently has and holds dear. It pays slightly above enough to support himself yet, he feels insecure about having gone to a prestigious art school and end up working with rather _interesting_ people.

“I’ll be out for a delivery.” He called to Sam behind the counter.

“Be safe!” was his reply.

“Out for one too!” Ygritte’s husky voice came from behind him. “Snow, keep that pizza away from your stomach, you hear? I could hear it’s thundering only moments ago.” She chuckled or giggled. _Whatever._

While Jon made a beeline for his bike, he thought _Is this what humor is nowadays? If so, I’d like to go back._ He huffed.

“Will do,” was Jon’s bland reply as he secured the boxes to the bike.

 This girl, Ygritte, had said the same thing to him the day previous. _Again, today._ It’s the only thing she says to him, in fact.

He started his bike, only to slow when he came to a crossing. He sped once again. He believes, this girl had _absolutely zero_ feelings for him. He thinks so. _She’s so weird._ She does it to everyone. Small talk. Jon was not a fan of it, only when necessary does he engage in it.

He tuned out the low buzzing of his bike’s engine, keeping focus on the road. He craned his neck to see the time on the public clock. _1:15_. As he passed over it, he noticed a blue butterfly, luminescent and flying overhead.

Just then, a truck sped past him and assaulting his face with stinking exhaust and hot air. And with a loud bang that resonated within his skull, he opened his eyes to the world in purple. Everything. Everyone. He closes them.

_1:15_ , the clock above read. _There it was. It happened again._ He scanned the surrounding area, watched the folk go about their ways. He searches, frantic. His head turned to every direction. Scanning like a radar. Sweeping every corner that he can in his position right now. He thinks, _what can go wrong?_

“Something’s not right.” He murmured, observing as keenly as he could, passing the street. “But, what?” He muttered angrily.

The same truck passed him, the same stink, the same heat. He caught a glance of the driver’s seat.  

“Damn it, the man’s asleep.” He cursed in his mind and prayed that he wake up before he causes tragedy. Knowing it’s futility, he turns his wheels to the opposite lane.

“You! Hey! Stop the truck.” He screamed, hoping he would wake up. _Is he dead?_ From the truck’s side mirror he could see the robust man had drool spilling from his agape mouth, hands still on the wheel.

A chorus of beeping horns followed soon after, making his heart feel like thunder wreaking havoc in his chest. Jon drove faster, catching up to the truck. He looked ahead to see what the speeding monster of a vehicle would take along with it should it crash.

A child crossing the street. _A bloody child._

With a grunt, Jon races the truck, desperate to save whoever the hell was bound to Death this day. He swallowed hard and focused harder.

“God damn it! I can’t believe I’m doing this.” He spat angrily as he banged the truck on side.

“Why am I doing this!” He seethed. His eyes shifted to the child on the crossing, frozen in horror.

Jon reached his hand out to take the driver’s arm, tightly clutched to the wheel still. He tried to reach it. He sped his bike faster. Grunting and clawing at anything tangible so he could shift the wheel away. His heart beat faster as they drew nearer and nearer to the frightened child.

“Come on!” he grunted.

By some miracle of the gods, he was able to clutch the dead man’s hand and steer the truck away from the child. He could hear gasps and sounds of awe and relief. He, of course, was more relieved. But the moment was short-lived. The wave of relief that had overcome him was still there when another car came speeding to him. He didn’t know what to do. The three vehicles collided with load crash that hurt his ears so much he thinks they bled.

 “ _Seven hells, I’m going to die.”_ was his last thought before the red hood of the car came nearer and nearer to his face. _No._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KUDO IS ONE PRAYER FOR THIS SICK EXCUSE OF A WRITER THANK YOU VERY MUCH HAHAHA
> 
> no seriously, did u like it? help me please


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

So, I've finally rewatched, in respect to that. I've decided to fully scrap the entire first chapter. I realized I diverted too much from ERASED to accommodate GOT's characters but then I had an epiphany that it's okay not to use all of them. I sincerely apologize for the huge inconvenience this gives but I know that doing this will generally make the story flow better. I personally think that the use of much more limited characters to recreate GOT in a universe like this is far more realistic than trying to include all of the characters in mere cameos with no real significance to the story.

From now on, the story will strictly follow the mold of ERASED, I may have to make a few changes here and there but they will probably pop sporadically so as not to disrupt the general flow of it.

To those who have already read the first chapter, I hope you take this change as positively as I did.

 

The new first chapter one will hopefully be up in a few hours. 

Thanks,

Anootnoot

 

EDIT: As u can see, i've deleted the old chapter one and the new one has replaced it.  
  
enjoy? i guess


End file.
